


Single Stone meets Knife

by Keenir



Series: Single Stone [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good news is:  Sif's going to meet Loki.<br/>The bad news is:  she's not a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Stone meets Knife

"You...lie!" Sif growled at her, though hesitating on the sharpest part of the accusation, the part most difficult to put away or ignore later.

"You taught me better than that, Sif," Lorelei said. "Never lie when the truth stings enough, unless the lie is to console a child. Are you a child in need?"

Knocking that question aside with a flick of her wrist, Sif asked, "You said this was a plan in motion - _who_ set it in motion?"   _Syn and the others know better, as to our opposite numbers across the Great River.  Wakanda and Latveria wouldn't meddle like this._ _Cthonic gods, was it Thor?  Is that the depth to which his new friends have brought him?_

"I'm sure you'll meet Colonel Loki soon enough.  I believe you'll like him."

Sif's eyes narrowed.  "A man.  Well that explains it - you beguiled him into letting you out."

"Nope," Lorelei said.

"Hypnotized, then.  Or talked so many circles around him, he couldn't tell right from left or wrong."

"I did nothing to him.  In fact, I never said a word while he was talking to me," Lorelei said.

"And why should I believe you?"

Lorelei shrugged.  "Your call.  Know this: he's all yours."

"What?" Sif asked.

Lorelei giggled and sat on her cot. 

* * *

Fandral remembered when Thor was still amongst them, how the Prince could get anyone to smile and leave behind their bad mood.  _But he has gone and left us, and Sif is angry not so much at someone making plans without telling her - given her role in this war - and more angry at them involving prisoners._   So he remained seated between Volstagg and Sif, looking across the table at the empty seat between members of the royal navy.

"There had better be a good reason for even contemplating granting Lorelei an early release," Sif muttered.

"There's every reason.  Afternoon, all."

"You're Colonel Loki?" Fandral asked the man who'd just spoken while walking into the room.

"I am," Loki said, taking his seat in the empty naval chair.  "And Lorelei is key to the success of my plan."

"Your plan will fail, Colonel," Sif said dryly.  "And you won't even notice it - you'll see whatever Lorelei wants you to, while she makes her bid for world domination."

"Again," Fandral and Sif and several others at the table said to Loki.

The picture of calm and serenity, Loki asked Sif, "And given that the Thurses have aligned with the Dwarves, what would you suggest to defeat the entirely male fighting force they'll be fielding?"

"Conventional troops," Sif said. 

"I've no doubt you're very traditionalist, agent Sif, of however you pronounce your agency, but there is a time and a place for valiant stands and glorious deaths in battle.  And this is not one of them.   Lorelei is going out there, and will instruct their forces to stand down and surrender."

Sif rolled her eyes.  "Or she'll command them to liberate her from your custody, and she'll use the Thurses and Dwarves as her shock troops to take over."

"Your."

"I don't have shock troops."

Loki smiled.  "I mean your custody."

Sif blinked.  "What?"

"Your concerns have been noted  --  they were noted back when I read the first report on Lorelei's capture.  My condolences, by the way.   And that is why, though I am going with, it will not be my custody that the prisoner will be in.  It will be yours.  That was ever the plan."

"Mine?" Sif repeated.

"If there's anything else?" Loki asked everyone else at the meeting.  "No?  Well, see you all after the battle.  Agent Sif, a word?"

Sif and Fandral had just stood up and were heading for the exit, when Loki had said that.  Sif paused.  "I'll deal with him," Sif said.  "You make sure Latveria isn't getting cold feet - this morning, that would've been the worst thing that could have happened."

"Now we have this," Fandral said.

"We'll see about that," Sif said, turning to face Loki.  "And what do you want now, Colonel?"

"A wager," Loki said with a smile.  "A small, little really, friendly wager.  If I turn out to be right, I get to take you out to dinner.  If you're right, you can take me out to dinner."

"I'll point out one of the flaws with that series of assumptions, Colonel," Sif said. 

"Oh please do."

"What if you die?"

"Hmm," Loki said as he stepped closer to Sif.  "An excellent point.   The only proper thing to do is make reservations.  That way, if I'm right, it will technically still be me treating you to dinner."

Sif had a perfectly satisfactory _hmph_ all ready to go - but her stomach rumbled before she could do so.  She spared a glance at the traitorous belly.

"Perhaps I could do lunch as well, for me, you...and your friend you were just talking to?"

"Why me?" Sif asked.

 _Because I've read your file and_ "You're fascinating," Loki said.


End file.
